warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Warrior/Chapter 1
Chapter description :Graystripe recalls the first time he saw Firestar as if it was very recent. Neither had been over six moons old when Graystripe found him in the forest. He visualizes how he had attacked Firestar when he first entered the forest, and explains how Firestar had been born and raised a kittypet, but was a warrior. The two had become best friends almost at one, and there was a prophecy from StarClan that fire would save the Clan. :Graystripe dreams that there is a fire, and he tells Firestar to run and stay ahead of it. However, they get separated and he calls for his friend, though he gets no response. Graystripe admits that he has never felt more lost and alone. :Graystripe opens his eyes, gets up from a Twoleg cat nest, and runs into a wall. He is inside a Twoleg den and realizes that he is still in the Twoleg nest, and it wasn’t a dream. The gray tom wishes it was a dream, and thinks that he'll go mad if he has to stay locked up for much longer. Graystripe curls into a panicked ball, and explains that he has been here with the Twolegs for at least a quarter moon. He looks out the window, where it is raining outside, and when the female Twoleg brings food, he expresses complaints about it to the reader, but says that it's cold and wet outside and warm and dry in here. He eats the food and the Twoleg pets him. :Graystripe looks at the biggest of the Twolegs, who is sitting on a couch and reading a newspaper. Graystripe explains that that Twoleg brought him to the nest, and the warrior thinks that the Twoleg won't hurt him. He wonders if Firestar's life was like this before he came to the forest, and he jumps onto the male Twoleg's lap, wondering if he will be trapped in the Twoleg nest forever. The Twoleg's two kits come and hold Graystripe, and he says that they like him a lot, and might even love him. He lies on his back on the floor as the Twoleg kits rub his belly, and he admits that he kind of likes it here, and wonders if that is wrong. Graystripe is unsure but then he imagines lying in leaves instead of one the floor, and thinks that being locked up and lost it is wrong. :The next morning, Graystripe thinks that he finally gets his chance. He is napping by the front door when the female Twoleg opens to door to take out the trash. Graystripe is excited at the open door, and though the female Twoleg puts her foot in front of the doorway to block the exit, and scolds him to stay inside, he still dashes out the door, thinking that he has to get away from here, and go back to the forest and ThunderClan. However, when Graystripe goes outside, into his Twoleg's garden, he feels scared and intimidated by all the sounds and scents. He thinks that it is too much and runs inside to the Twoleg den's kitchen. The female Twoleg is in the kitchen and she thinks Graystripe is scared; she is correct. She crouches down and holds Graystripe under his arms. Graystripe notes that he isn't just scared about the craziness outside. The female Twoleg holds him, and Graystripe, looking miserable, thinks that the Twolegs have kept him inside their nest too long that he now can't tell which way is home. Characters Major }} Minor * Male Twoleg *Female Twoleg kit *Male Twoleg kit }} Mentioned }} Notes and references Category:The Lost Warrior Category:Chapter subpages Category:Graphic novel arc Category:Graystripe's Adventure